


Tales from Britain Reorganized

by MrToddWilkins



Series: Spitefix [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Bashing, Harry Potter Dies, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Voldemort Dies, house elves deserve to be free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Another spitefic, this one a continuation of It Makes You Wonder by elvirakitties.
Series: Spitefix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143023
Kudos: 2





	1. Daily Prophet, 23 October 2007, a speech by Minister Granger at the execution of the traitor Potter

Today we end the traitor Saviour,Harry Potter,whose mates Lucius Malfoy,Severus Snape,and Voldemort have met their end. Be assured,my fellow Britannians,that all three of them burn in deepest hell. And soon Potter will join them!

I remember the days when it seemed the dark had won. _He_ had control of Hogwarts. His foul ally Lucius Malfoy was Minister. Me and the Weasleys,who are now the Kings and Princes of Albion,were on the run. Lord Albus Dumbledore sat in Azkaban.  
  


We found our friends Sirius Lord Black and Remus Lord Lupin in Italy and raised rebellion. We spread north. Potter trembled in fear. And then,two years ago yesterday,we landed in Britain.

Now all dark influences have been driven out of the society,never to return whilst God rules in his heaven. The house of the serpent is no more. It’s adherents are dead or in Azkaban,it’s common room destroyed. Think you that Merlin was in that house? No! He was a Gryffindor.

(cheering)

The house elves are free forever,the dementors destroyed. Let us rejoice in our restored nation!

And now my consort,King Ronald I Weasley-Pendragon.


	2. The fate of Harry’s soul

After Ron severed his head from his body with his namesake dagger,found in an Atlantean ruin,Harry found himself falling. “Where am I?”

**_Your soul falls to the deepest depths of hell,traitor. I am the Lord,whoso made heaven and Earth,and gave magic and science unto the peoples. You dared ally to my enemy,and claim him as your mate. I approve not of such relations among mankind. The devil awaits you in his houses._ **

“Oh,really?”

**_Yes. Albus Dumbledore is my champion on Earth. He is my great grandson._ **

“No,he isn’t”

**_He is,o traitor Potter. The house of the serpent is descended from Sanguinnos the false,descended from Eve and the serpent. They dared claim rights among men. I bided my time in planning their end. The false serpents will join you in eternal damnation and darkness. Even now the dragon of bad faith dies in the great prison._ **

”Not Draco!”

_**Silence,false one. You shall not speak another word of your mouth until you stand before Minos,the Judge of Hell. You refused your destiny,which was to walk to your death willingly as ordained by Albus. For that,you already face a sentence of ten million years in the fires of the pit. Already your mates are sentenced to the second death,which has already happened to them. Their very souls are no more. Perhaps Minos will sentence you to join them.**_

And that is just what Minos did.


End file.
